


Ich weiss nicht

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [174]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lol you people really have a crazy mind to ask me to write such things, M/M, Porn, The fuck is my life, send help, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Joachim n'avait pas tout compris quand Didier lui avait envoyé ce message.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad c'est vraiment un monde étrange pour me demander d'écrire ça. Putain. Édit : on vient de me demander d'écrire une sorte de suite. Je suis la pls incarnée.

Ich weiss nicht

 

Joachim souffla en regardant la porte devant lui, il avait juste à la franchir pour que quelque chose de surprenant se révèle à lui, comme lui avait dit Didier. Une seule porte. Cela faisait quelques jours quelques jours qu'il venait de gagner la coupe du monde avec la sélection allemande, célébrant joyeusement avec Bastian et les autres, et de manière plus modérée en vue des départs de Miroslav et de Philipp. Et maintenant, il était revenu en Europe, toujours un peu fatigué de ce mois au Brésil. Didier l'avait contacté et lui avait dit de venir à Bayonne pour avoir un nouveau cadeau. Löw franchit la porte de la chambre, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la pièce en clignant à répétition des yeux. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu de voir Didier assis sur une chaise près d'un lit où se trouvait Raphaël Varane, menotté à la barre, un boxer comme simple vêtement. Joachim referma la porte derrière lui en posant son téléphone et ses clés sur un meuble aléatoire à côté de lui, il envoya un regard à Deschamps, avant de revenir sur Raphaël, qui mordait sa lèvre, une bosse déjà conséquente dans son boxer. Joachim s'assit sur le bord du lit en fixant Didier, qui avait l'air totalement extérieur à la situation, lisant une quelconque revue sur la finale face à l'Argentine, Götze en couverture, ainsi que Bastian en sang et Thomas riant. Un beau jour.

 

Joachim reporta son attention sur le jeune homme, rouge et pantelant, remuant faiblement en serrant ses cuisses, tentant désespérément de se libérer et de soulager son érection. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse, sifflant silencieusement de la chaleur qui se dégageait de la peau de Varane, il commençait à se demander depuis combien de temps le français était dans cette position. Löw n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors les rapides regards de Didier sur le lit, il avait bien compris qu'il était convié à s'occuper du cas de Raphaël. Peut-être que c'était une sorte de revanche pour avoir laissé Mats marquer le but décisif en quart de finale. Raphaël le regardait avec des gros yeux, le suppliant sans mot pour qu'il l'aide. C'était définitivement une situation très étrange... Löw remonta les manches de sa chemise jusqu'à ses coudes, se pinçant les lèvres en s'approchant du français, il n'avait pas pratiqué avec quelqu'un d'aussi jeune depuis longtemps (Philipp avait été une expérience intéressante). Raphaël ferma les yeux quand il fit glisser doucement son boxer sur ses cuisses, dévoilant son érection palpitante et bien évidemment dure.

 

Joachim jeta un rapide regard à Deschamps, qui restait extérieur et sans aucune réaction, seulement concentré sur son magazine, la France restait un pays étrange quand il y pensait. Joachim écarta les jambes du jeune pour s'asseoir entre elles, ne réagissant pas au gémissement de Varane. Il croisa le regard de Raphaël alors qu'il prenait la bite entre ses doigts, la caressant mais lui refusant l'orgasme en tenant sa pointe, empêchant le pré-come de couler. Entre ses lèvres, Raphaël murmurait pour qu'il le libère, Löw sentit un sourire s'étirer sur son visage alors qu'il renforçait son emprise sur le pénis du jeune, qui laissa échapper un cri silencieux, sa bouche ouverte mais sans bruit en sortant. Il comprenait la punition de Didier pour son joueur, c'était un moyen pour lui de faire passer la pilule de l'erreur du défenseur.

 

Joachim regarda une nouvelle fois l'entraîneur français, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, suivant l'action du regard sans rien dire, il lui fit un sourire en coin alors que ses doigts jouaient avec les testicules du plus jeune, qui gémissait encore et toujours. Finalement, après peut-être cinq ou dix minutes à taquiner Varane, Joachim le laissa éjaculer sur sa main, la tapissant de sperme comme un voile blanc dans un long râle d'extase. Didier lui lança la clé des menottes pour qu'il le libère, Joachim était encore intrigué par le jeu de Deschamps mais pour l'instant, il continuait d'agir comme on lui demandait. Raphaël, une fois les menottes retirées, se dirigea vers la salle de bain la plus proche pour se cacher de ce qu'il venait de vivre, Löw pouvait le comprendre.

 

''À quoi ça a servi ?'' Joachim lui demanda en remettant ses manches correctement

''Je voulais voir comment tu réagirais.'' Didier lui répondit en rangeant sa lecture

''Et donc ?''

''L'Allemagne mérite d'être championne du monde, son entraîneur a une sacrée force de caractère.'' Didier lui dit en le dirigeant vers la porte pour laisser Varane seul

''Pourquoi lui en particulier ?''

''Tu le sais déjà, tout comme Hummels.''

''Comment ai-je donc pu croire que votre pays était normal ?''

''C'est peut-être l'effet de Ribéry à Munich, allez savoir.'' Didier lui sourit, Joachim le lui rendit avant de partir, beaucoup d'interrogations encore en tête. C'était définitivement un pays surprenant.

 

Fin


	2. Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad tu es chelou. Je reviens à peine je me dis que je vais poster les fics pour rattraper toutes les conneries que j'ai pu trouver dessus, et bam. Par ailleurs les prochaines commandes Wattpad sont pour les intéressés :  
> -Mbappé/Thauvin/Neymar  
> -Kimmich/Özil  
> -Kroos/Draxler 
> 
> C'est pas moi qui choisit la vie 🙄
> 
> Bref et aussi je commence à penser à écrire une nouvelle fois sur Pogba et Griezmann. MAIS ma première priorité reste Niko. Für immer mein mann.

Partie 2

  
Bon, c'était moins bien que la coupe du monde au Brésil, mais ça restait les demi-finales de l'Euro, alors Joachim pouvait se réjouir d'être au moins arrivé là (même s'il aurait voulu mieux pour la dernière compétition de Bastian et Lukas). Didier l'avait invité à le rejoindre dans l'hôtel de l'équipe de France, Löw avait évité les célébrations des joueurs pour directement se rendre dans la chambre de l'entraîneur français. Comme deux ans plus tôt, il y avait aussi Raphaël Varane assis sur le lit, simplement cette fois, un peu gêné. Didier ferma la porte derrière lui, Joachim ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre, tout comme Raphaël qui tortillait ses doigts nerveusement.

  
''Didier, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'' Löw lui demanda

''Demande-lui.'' Didier lui répondit en bougeant sa tête vers le défenseur (qui ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas jouer)

''Je... Je voulais... Comment dire...'' Varane bégaya en ne le regardant pas

''Recommencer.'' Joachim finit la phrase

  
Raphaël hocha la tête en rougissant, Didier à côté de lui ne réagissant toujours pas. Löw souffla du nez en s'asseyant sur le lit, posant sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, alors que son soupire touchait sa joue. Raphaël posa à son tour sa main sur son épaule, sa respiration tremblante et pas assurée, Didier s'assit à son tour sur le bord du lit en les fixant, Joachim essayait de le comprendre, il ne comprenait décidément pas tout à la France. Raphaël posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en prenant son courage à deux mains, Löw pouvait sentir la main de Didier se poser sur son dos, sa soirée était étrange.

  
En à peine quelques minutes, ils finirent tous les trois nus sur le lit, Joachim se retrouvait avec les mains de Raphaël sur ses épaules, ainsi que ses jambes autour de ses hanches, Didier derrière lui continuait de les observer sans rien dire. Raphaël lui chuchotait ce qu'il devait lui faire, Löw ne pouvait pas vraiment peser le pour et le contre alors il s'occupait de faire plaisir au défenseur. Il y avait toujours la main de Didier sur son dos, Joachim embrassait délicatement la peau bronzée de Varane pendant qu'il le préparait à la pénétration, le jeune semblait prêt à le prendre. En détournant légèrement le regard, il pouvait voir l'érection de Deschamps, les choses avaient évolué en deux ans, en à peine quelques secondes, Joachim était enfoui dans le corps de Raphaël, Didier s'occupant de son propre corps en les regardant.

  
Löw se surprit à embrasser le français, Raphaël fondant sous le baiser en gémissant, c'était une relation étrange, il n'avait pas espéré ça de l'Euro. Après quelques va-et-vient dans le corps de Varane, Joachim s'asbtint de faire durer la relation sexuelle plus longtemps, il n'était pas en France pour ça à la base, il éjacula rapidement et le plus doucement possible pour le défenseur, Raphaël le suivant de peu. Derrière lui, Löw pouvait entendez Didier faire de même, toujours sans rien dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Joachim se surprit à tenir Raphaël dans ses bras, Didier le tenant aussi, il aurait dû partir et rentrer à l'hôtel de l'Allemagne, mais il était resté pour passer la nuit, c'était ridicule mais étrangement Löw appréciait la situation. La France le surprenait décidément encore après deux ans.

  
Fin


End file.
